Damian Worent
Damian Worent is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series. He is a clone created by Mammon in order to assassinate his "good" counterpart, Andrew Wolfe. He later rebelled against the Demon Lord of Greed, claiming that he takes orders from no one and became an ally of the heroes. Appearance Due to being a clone of him, Damian looks almost identical to Andrew. He's a werewolf, giving him the appearance of an anthropomorphic wolf and he has the same athletic physique as Andrew. The only differences between the two are their eyes and hair style. Damian's outer area of fur is colored royal blue and his inner area of fur is colored white. Just like his "good" counterpart, his fur color changes completely to white in Winter. His right eye is colored red and his left eye is covered by a black eyepatch as he's blind in his left eye. His royal blue hair is messier and longer than Andrew's and is tied up by a blood red hair tie into a long, messy and bushy ponytail that's dyed blood red at the tip. For his clothes, he wears a black tight-looking T-shirt with a large blood red insignia of a wolf's head with a sword behind it on the center underneath a sleeveless gray denim jacket that's opened up. He wears a pair of black gothic punk jeans that's torn at the knees and thighs. The jeans have a metal chain accessory on the right hip and are held up by a blood red woven belt. He wears a pair of black punk boots with black soles and three metal buckles on each boot on his feet. He wears a blood red fingerless glove on his right hand and a spiked collar around his neck. He uses a pair of black and white pistols, which he normally carries in both of his pockets, as his weapon. For his sleepwear, he wears a pair of black briefs with a blood red trim. His swimwear consists of a black speedo with a blood red insignia of four wolf claw marks on the backside and a blood red insignia of a skull on the center. His outfit during the Summer Festival is a black yukata with a crimson floral pattern and a crimson obi around his waist. He wears a pair of white socks and a pair of geta on his feet. Personality Unlike his "good" counterpart, Damian basically acts the opposite of Andrew. He's first seen as cold and ruthless, due to being trained to become an assassin since his "birth". History Relationships Andrew Wolfe At first, since his "birth", Damian was convinced that Andrew was his "sworn enemy" and only thought of him as a necessary target that had to be eliminated. He initially treated his "good counterpart" with immense harshness, to the point of considering him as inferior to himself. However, after a unexpected and awkward talk with Andrew when he was unarmed, Damian started to warm up to Andrew, creating a subtle bond with him and question if he was a target that needed to be killed, soon beginning to feel immensely guilty about the way he treated him. He was exceptionally heartbroken when he was forced to try and kill Andrew, otherwise being executed by Belphegor, and ended up suffering an emotional breakdown over having to kill the one he consider as his "only friend". After rebelling against the Demon Lords, Damian's trust and reliability on Andrew continued to grow day by day, eventually forming a brother-like bond with him. It's implied, however, that Damian also ended up developing romantic feelings for Andrew, but is well aware, though doesn't really mind, that they can't really be together, as Andrew's already in a relationship with his girlfriend. Mammon Since the day that he was "born", Damian solely saw his creator, Mammon, as his commander and took his orders without question. He simply saw his relationship with the Demon Lord of Greed as business-like and made it clear that he didn't want things to escalate further than that. When Mammon began to feel genuine parental-like care towards his creation, however, Damian began to feel uncomfortable of his creator's sudden softhearted behavior towards him and tried to push him away in hopes of trying to get thing back to how they were originally. Despite this, Damian soon began to see Mammon as though he was like his father and he ended up creating a "father-son" bond with his creator, though keeping this bond a secret between themselves in order to keep any suspicion at bay. After Damian was willingly relieved of his duties by Mammon for his own safety, both of them choosing to make it look like a rebellion against the Demon Lords so that Mammon wouldn't be seen as a traitor, Damian still showed care for the Demon Lord of Greed and regularly thought about the genuine acts of parental love and care his creator showed him. Quotes *"...Worent. Damian Worent. That's my name. Not like you're gonna remember it when I'm through with you." (Inroduction) Gallery Trivia *There was apparently a minor genetic mishap during Damian's cloning process which left him blind in his left eye, hence why he wears an eyepatch. *His blood type is O. *He likes independence and the color black. *He dislikes being ordered and people that get on his nerves. *His partner for team attacks is Madame Sahara. *Like Andrew, his entire fur color changes to white in Winter. *His name is an anagram of "I am not Andrew". Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Were-Creatures Bosses Category:Former Antagonist Category:Males